


Stress relief

by RowanWrites1312



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Lesbian Vampires, Torture, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanWrites1312/pseuds/RowanWrites1312
Summary: Szarla the Vampire has to deal with a lot stress in her daily life, so sometimes it's just nice to beat some people up. And if those people are into being beaten up, this can lead to even more fun things.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Playing with the new prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon within my D&D setting. I just wanted to try my hands at writing smut, and the super hot vampire lady everyone is attracted to felt like the perfect fit.   
> Here is a commission of Szarla, in case you don't want your imagination to do all the work https://www.deviantart.com/safirasart/art/18-08-2020-Commission-852437842

Szarla was frustrated. The weather has been bad the last couple of weeks, and if the weather is bad, the harvest is bad, and if the harvest is bad, the peasants are unhappy, and if the peasants are unhappy they might start resisting her and then she will have to start killing lots of people at once and that’s not good for the ecosystem. There needs to be a certain amount of people on this island for Szarla’s livestock to reproduce more quickly than she kills them. And then she’ll have to restrain herself for a couple of decades so the population can replenish, and she hates to do that and ALL OF THIS JUST BECAUSE IT’S RAINING ALL THE TIME.

For a moment Szarla considers learning some magic to control the weather, but the people thinking she cares about them a tiny bit would probably be worse than them having a bad harvest. If she were to show even the tiniest bit of kindness, her rule of absolute terror would break. Ugh. She needs to destress. Maybe some experimenting with that petrification she’s been working on? Nah, too exhausting right now. Probably just beating the shit out of a prisoner until they can barely breathe. Yeah, that sounds nice. And she hasn’t played with that new prisoner she got last week yet at all.

When Szarla gets down, the new prisoner is already awake and expecting her. A young human woman with long brown hair. She looks up at Szarla and asks, “So what are you gonna do to me now?” “I don’t remember giving you permission to speak”, Szarla snarls as she kicks the bound woman in the stomach. She grabs her victim by the collar and yanks her up to see the fear in her eyes. “S-s-sorry mistress!”, the girl begs. “Still didn’t give you permission!”, Szarla responds, but she can’t help but smile at being called “Mistress”. For a second, Szarla just enjoys the moment, holding this girl in the air (she is several inches smaller than Szarla), seeing her struggle. Then she punches her in the face. Then rams her knee between her legs. Elbow to the chest. And so on. It’s cathartic. Szarla is already starting to forget about all the troubles regarding the upcoming bad harvests. And the screams of pain make it so much sweeter. No, wait a moment, these weren’t screams of pain. These were moans. Of pleasure. Was the woman… into this?

Of course, Szarla was very much aware that there are people who gain sexual pleasure from pain. She dated a lot of them before her vampire transformation. At university, pretty much all the subs and switches wanted to get fucked by her, and many of them did. Some of the doms tried to seduce and top her. Some succeeded at seducing her and subsequently discovered that they were more of a switch than they thought. Now that she’s thinking about it, Szarla kind of misses that time. Well, not really that time, being mortal and bound by societies expectations of what is and isn’t “moral” were awful. She only really misses the sex. She might be a sadistic, tyrannical, torturing, bloodsucking, murdering Vampire with no empathy or morals, but she still respects consent when it comes to sex, which made it difficult to get any the last couple of millennia. But this might be her chance.

She leans forward and whispers into the girl’s ear, “Are you enjoying this?” The woman nods. “Do you want me to do more things that you’ll enjoy?” Again, nodding. “Perfect. The safeword is Mephisto…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty short, I can't promise the next chapter will be any longer, but I can promise that it will coom out soon!


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szarla starts having some fun with the new prisoner, but not before establishing some things

Szarla takes a step back and looks at the bloodied, bound woman in front of her. “Hey uhm, … first of all, what even is your name? I feel like that’s something I should know before I fuck you until we’re both so exhausted, we fall asleep.” The woman blushes. “I’m Sotala.” “Okay so Sotala, I want to make sure that what we’re doing is 100% consensual. I know, I know, I imprison people and use them as test subjects for my spells and torture them and drink their blood and sometimes accidentally kill them, all without their consent, but this is different. Not because I have some weird and very specific morals, trust me, I don’t have any, but because if we’re not both 100% into this, it’s not something I’m enjoying either.” ”Huh, didn’t have you pegged as the kind of person who cares about consent this much”, Sotala jokes. “I think you severely misunderstand who is going to peg who tonight.” The girl blushes even more. “Err, w-well anyway, I think I am, pretty much into anything you’d do to me? I don’t really have that much e-experience with all of this. We don’t exactly have much of a BDSM community here on this island with less than a thousand people.” Szarla smiles. “Alright, and if I ever do anything you’re not into, use the safeword.”

With that settled, Szarla opens the chains binding Sotala to the wall. “Well that’s kind of the opposite of what I had in mind…”, she wines. “Oh, trust me, I can restrain you in many, many other ways.”, Szarla whispers into her ear. While saying that, she casts Control Blood and forces all of Sotala to lay down on the floor. Sotala struggles and Szarla immediately stops the spell. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t use a spell that prevents you from using the safeword.” “Wow you weren’t lying about being able to restrain me. Oh, and don’t worry, you’re good.” “I’m fucking perfect”, Szarla boasts as she takes a seat on the young woman’s stomach. “Gods it’s been millennia since I last did something like this. I am so not used to it anymore”, Szarla mumbles to herself and then turns to Sotala. “Alright. I’m going to give you a choice here. Either I’ll sit on your face and while you eat me out and use magic to play with your tits, or I’ll fuck your ass with my tail while keeping you pinned to the floor and making out with you.” “You mentioned pegging me, that sounded nice to be honest.” “Fucking greedy slut, I gave you a very clear binary choice here.” She slaps Sotala across the face, and deeply regrets not having put her sex toys higher on her priority list of things to take with her on her escape to this island. Sotala moans. “I’m so sorry I-” “Mistress” “What?” “I’m so sorry _Mistress_ ” “Oh yes of course, of course. I’m so sorry Mistress, I think both sound really great, I think I’ll leave the choice to you? If that‘s okay?”

“You really don’t get it, do you? You’re supposed to make a choice here!” Szarla gets up again. “Turn around!” Sotala does as she is ordered. “So, here’s the thing”, Szarla starts to explain, and digs her heel into the girl’s back. She screams in pain. “Since you seem to be incapable of making a choice as simple as this, I’ll do something different. I’ll take off all your clothes, gag you with your own panties, and then leave you here for an hour to think so you can finally make a fucking choice. Do you accept your punishment?” “Y-y-y-yes! Fuck!” Szarla takes her foot off Sotala’s back, and she moans in both pleasure and relief. Szarla grins, and can’t help but admit, “Your pathetic sounds are adorable.” “T-thanks.” Sotala blushes. “Now get up so I can undress you.”

Szarla slowly starts unbuttoning Sotala’s blouse, revealing a pair of impressively large breasts. She must fight the urge to start sucking on them. Punishment is punishment. “No bra?”, she inquires. “What’s that? A clothing thing from your home?” Szarla stops for a moment. She’s been living on this island for over five thousand years now, and it took her until today to learn that apparently, they don’t have bras here. For a moment, she almost feels sorry for the poor girl, her back surely being in constant pain. She goes on her knees and pulls down the skirt. Then she waits for a moment, enjoying the sight of the beautiful, almost naked woman in front of her, shivering in arousal, before pulling down her panties and stuffing them in her mouth. “I’m not going to restrain you. I trust you to be a good girl and not take those out until I get back. Are you a good girl?” Sotala nods obediently. “Alright. I’ll be back in an hour, and you better know what you want me to do by then.” Before leaving the dungeon, she sends a mental message to Sotala. “If you have trouble breathing, don’t hesitate to take them out, I don’t want my new toy to choke to death while I’m gone.” Szarla goes up the stairs, back to her laboratory, already filled with excitement for what she’ll do when she comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent in BDSM is important y'all!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'll have to leave you in anticipation for a bit more than an hour, but hopefully not too long!  
> I haven't decided which of the 2 options I will write, so if any of you have a preference, put it in the comments!


	3. Tease and rewarding

“I’m ba-ack~!” Szarla floats down the stairs. “Now I forgot to mention it, but I really hope you didn’t touch yourself.” She examines the naked woman in front of her. “Nope, looks like you were a good girl.” She pulls the panties from Sotala’s mouth.

“Now, my sweet little slut, have you made a decision on what you want me to do?” “Err, yes mistress, I think the one with the facesitting sounds great.” Szarla smirks, and without saying another word, gently guides the girl’s body to the ground. She then removes her panties, still wearing her skirt. She slowly lowers herself and gently presses her junk against Sotala’s lips.

Sotala grabs the Tiefling’s thighs and starts sucking and licking. “Oh fuck. You’re good at this. Good girl.” As if fueled by the compliment, the girl puts even more energy into pleasuring Szarla. The vampire lets out a moan and casts a spell. A small, almost invisible, spectral hand appears, floating just above Sotala’s breasts, and starts fondling them and pinching the nipples. Distracted by the sensation, Sotala slows down a bit, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Szarla.

“Tsk tsk tsk, is this too much for you already? Then I’m curious to see how you handle this.” She moves the magic hand further down on Sotala’s body and starts slowly teasing her junk. Sotala whimpers. “I’m going to continue teasing you until you make me cum, and then you get to cum.” Trying to not let the pleasure overwhelm her, Sotala focuses on sucking and licking. She is starting to get a bit exhausted and wishes she could tell how close the woman on top of her is to reaching climax. The constant teasing done by the mage hand isn’t making staying focused any easier.

Sotala stays focused. “Fuck!”, Szarla moans, “You’re amazing!” Her body shivers as she orgasms. Then she takes a deep breath and tries to refocus. “Good job. You definitely deserve your reward.”

She stands up and makes the hand go faster. That little more stimulation is enough to make Sotala cum almost immediately, after having been teased for what felt like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took way longer than it should have. I hope you like it. I intentionally avoided describing anyone's genitals so you can imagine them as cis or trans women, depending on what you want.  
> Again, a pretty short one, I guess this is just my style.


End file.
